Bionic Boy
Bionic Boy, known to the public as Lucas Leopold Lancaster, is a 16 year old bionic individual. He was born on August 12th, 2050. After gaining his bionic abilities, he went on to use his newly found talents to aid in fighting crime. Biography Lucas was born in 2050, to unknown parents. He was born without a left arm, and was deserted by his parents. He lived in an orphanage for most of his early childhood years. He would take scrap metals and unwanted robotics to make his own inventions. Once he turned 15, he was kicked out of the orphanage and left to go on his own. He was able to make it as a refugee for a short period of time, and even stole a little bit of money and technology from some of the shops. Once he was done designing one of his life works, a time machine, he traveled back in time to the year 2014. He was able to live in the past off the money and tech he had from the future, considering the money was now worth far more in the past. Powers and Abilities Powers * Bionic Physiology - He has the power of having several technological advancements made to his body and on his being. ** Bionic Eyes - This power is enhanced when he wears his visor, but due to an implant, he has bionic eyes that can take mental snapshots, allow him to have a perfect memory, scanner vision, and etc. ** TBA ** Cybernetic Enhancements *** Enhanced Durability - He can sustain a numerous amount of internal or external conflict. *** Enhanced Stamina *** Enhanced Strength *** Enhanced Balance *** Enhanced Agility *** Enhanced Speed *** Enhanced Senses - '''Vision, touch, hearing, smell, etc. * '''Robotic Arm - His robotic arm in itself is a power, due to the many things it can do. ** Blade Retraction ** Chain Manipulation ** Claw Retraction ** Technomorphism (through Bio-metal physiology) ** Jackhammer Arm ** etc. * Semi-Apathy - If he wishes, he can program himself temporarily to feel no type of emotion, including pain. The downsides to this is that he won't feel any sense of morality or relatability, practically like a full-on machine. Abilities * Engineering - Lucas is a great engineer and can make a lot of great inventions with only a mere supply of materials such as scrap metals or electronics. * Martial Arts Fighting - Due to his exoskeleton, he's a great fighter in a number of martial arts. Equipment Attire * Bionic Visor - The visor that he wears almost all the time on his eyes is linked to a microchip implant in his brain. This visor can give him advanced vision, as well as be connected to the internet and his apartment at all times, giving him statistics and other useful information -- sometimes even telling him what moves to make in a fight. * Cybernetic Suit/Exoskeleton - Whenever he's on a mission, he'll wear his cybernetic suit. This suit was crafted with some of the best technology available. It's connected via bluetooth to his visor, and it monitors his body, as well as providing an exoskeleton that can help him while fighting. * Rocket Boots - As expected, these are boots that have rockets attached to them on the soles. When activated, they will allow him to hover, this is also connected via bluetooth to his suit and visor. Weaponry * Cyber-Staff - This is a fighting staff that he sometimes uses. It comes equipped with a special magnet inside, so that if it's not in his possession, he can say a command or click a button to have it retract back into his hand. It can be used as a normal staff, but both ends can morph into a set of other tools, such as a blade, plasma, etc. * Robotic Arm - His left arm is completely robotic. This allows his hand and lower-arm to transform into any type of tool or weapon he needs, or just stand idle as a regular prosthetic arm. It's typically used to morph into a blade, flamethrower, or it could expand using tubing to become quite useful as a very lengthy arm. Transportation * Light Cycle - Modeled after the Tron-series light bikes, this is a holographic motorcycle that he can use to get to places. The holographic wheels on the cycle can move, morphing it into it's second form as a functional hoverbike. It can be used on all terrain, in flight mode or in normal mode. Trivia * His favorite element is Chromium (Cr), also referred to as Chrome. * His original CP/Private Server outfit wasn't very accurate to his color scheme. But after early 2016, Mirai's Item Hue Changer made it possible for him to achieve white/gray hair, gray scarf, and red/gray robotic arm to achieve color accuracy. The hue codes for this are as follows: Head: -181, Neck: -181, and Hand: -171. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:In Need of Revamping